1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved door buffering device which is installed at a path where a door for furniture is opened/closed to absorb a noise generated upon the closing impact of the furniture door, and more particularly, to a door hinge device for absorbing the closing impact of a furniture door, which is adapted to minimize a work load and the number of work processes thereof according to assembly and disassembly thereof through the modification of a retaining structure thereof.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, a door buffering device, i.e., a door hinge device for absorbing the closing impact of a furniture door is mounted at on the inner wall or the front side of pieces of furniture such as sinks, drawers or the like so as to absorb the impact noise or contact resistance generated in the course of closing the door. Such a door hinge device is configured such that a damper adapter having a built-in fluid damper is mounted on a top surface or a side surface of a hinge for furniture.
For example, as shown in FIG. 1, a furniture hinge 10 of the door hinge device is hingeably mounted to a coupling portion between a side wall W of a piece of furniture and a furniture door D and serves as rotating means of the furniture door D. A damper adapter 20 having a built-in fluid damper 21 is mounted on a top surface of the furniture hinge 10.
Also, as shown in FIG. 2, a door hinge device for absorbing the closing impact of a furniture door (Korean Registration No. 731335) which is a prior application invention filed by the present applicant includes: a furniture hinge 10 adapted to hingeably interconnect a side wall W of a piece of furniture and a furniture door D and having at least one tension adjustment bolt 11 and a fixing bolt 15 mounted thereon; a damper adapter 20 mounted to the furniture hinge 10 by means of fixing means thereof, the damper adapter having a fluid damper 21 built therein for absorbing the closing impact of the furniture door D and a plurality of check openings 22 formed thereon to correspond to the tension adjustment bolt 11 and the fixing bolt 15 of the furniture hinge; and a covering member 30 fixedly mounted to the damper adapter 20 by means of retaining hooks 31 and adapted to selectively close or open the check openings 22 of the damper adapter 20.
As shown in FIG. 3, the fixing means of the damping adapter 20 includes a hook 27 formed integrally on the underside of the damping adapter 20 so as to be fittingly coupled to a retaining aperture 14 of the furniture hinge 10, and an elastic piece 28 fixedly mounted to the underside of the damper adapter 20 by means of fastening means such as a bolt, etc., so as to be retained by a flange portion 17 of a rear end of the furniture hinge 10.
Thus, in case where it is desired to fixedly mount the damper adapter 20 to the furniture hinge 10, when the elastic piece 28 is hooked on the flange portion 17 of the furniture hinge 10 and the hook 27 is pressingly pushed into the retaining aperture 14 while abutting against the retaining aperture 14 of the furniture hinge 10, the hook 27 of the damper adapter 20 is inserted into the retaining aperture 14 of the furniture hinge 10 and simultaneously the elastic piece 28 is retained by the flange portion 17 to cause the damper adapter 20 to be fixedly mounted to the furniture hinge 10.
On the other hand, in case where it is desired to separate the damper adapter 20 from the furniture hinge 10, the hook 27 fit into the retaining aperture 14 is lifted upwardly while the damper adapter 20 is slightly pulled forwardly with a user's hand so as to cause the hook 27 to be withdrawn from the furniture hinge 10 and the elastic piece 28 to be removed from the flange portion 17.
By the way, as shown in FIG. 3, the furniture hinge 10 and the damper adapter 20 are constructed to be fixed by means of the hook 27 and the elastic piece 28. Thus, when it is desired to mount the damper adapter 20 to the furniture hinge 10, the hook 27 should be pressingly pushed into the retaining aperture 14 while forwardly pulling the damper adapter 20 in a state where the elastic piece 28 is hooked on the flange portion of the furniture hinge 10, leading to an increase in a work load.
That is, since the damper adapter 20 must be pressed with a strong force of the extent of exceeding the elastic force of the elastic piece 28 and the hook 27 in a state where both side portions of the damper adapter 20 are gripped by the user's hand, it is difficult to mount the damper adapter 20 to the furniture hinge 10. Also, in case where the user's hand is slipped from the damper adapter 20 during the exertion of a strong force to the damper adapter 20 by a user, there is a risk that the user's hand will be injured.
In addition, in case where it is desired to separate the damper adapter 20 mounted on the furniture hinge 10, the hooking state of the hook 27 must be released to separate the elastic piece 28 in a state where the damper adapter 20 are pressed forwardly while being gripped by the user's hand, so that there is an increase in a work load according the separation of the damper adapter 20 and inconvenience is caused.
Therefore, the conventional door hinge device for absorbing the closing impact of the furniture door entails a problem in that it is difficult to horizontally and vertically apply a proper force to the damper adapter 20 in the course of the installation and separation of the damper adapter 20, making it difficult for general persons but not experts to install and separate the damper adapter 20.